


Sparks, Springs, and a Crush Inbetween

by Khalico_cat



Series: NaibLuca/LucaNaib HCs, Ideas, and AUs [1]
Category: IDENTITY V, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Acquintance to Lovers, Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Based on mixed essence, Colleague to Lovers, Crushes, Electrolysis Luca Balsa, Fluff, Lucanaib, Multi, Naib is younger by two years, Not sure going to add more chapters but here goes nothing, Spring Hand Naib Subedar | Mercenary, fck the tags, naibluca, other ships than LucaNaib is minor or just mentioned, update will happen if author is still alive and have enough braincells to do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalico_cat/pseuds/Khalico_cat
Summary: Little Spring Hands has a crush on one of the town's most craziest scientist or alchemist. All he wants to do is get to know Electrolysis better.
Relationships: Luca Balsa | Prisoner & Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Luca Balsa | Prisoner/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Andrew Kreiss | Grave Keeper, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Andrew Kreiss | Gravekeeper, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: NaibLuca/LucaNaib HCs, Ideas, and AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sparks, Springs, and a Crush Inbetween

Every day and every week is the same cycle to Naib, and he’ll always look forward to it, especially Saturdays.

After waking up with the help from Mr. Whiskers, Naib quickly took a bath and changed into his usual outfit, A white shirt, muddy green vest, brown shorts and his trusty spring on both of his hands. Tracy made those exactly a year ago for his birthday, saying it’ll help him deliver newspapers faster around Oletus Town. Which it did, though for the first few days of wearing those he constantly smashed into the walls of the shops and houses he passed by.  
  
Mr. Whiskers meows at him and nuzzles on his leg, signing that the fat yellow cat is hungry. Naib snorted at him and walks to the kitchen.

“You’re always hungry Mr Whiskers! Calm down, I’ll give you your cat food~” Naib took off his spring and grab a can of cat food. He takes a bowl and pours it out, placing it in front of his cat who replied with a meow and quickly consumed the so-called dish.

“Now let’s see what we have here…” He murmured as he opened the fridge. Bread and strawberry jam? Perfect! Without thinking much he grabbed the strawberry jam sandwich and eats it. His sapphire eyes glances at the clock, which soon widen.

“SHOOT! I’M LATE!!” Naib quickly swallowed the sandwich and grabs his satchel and green hat to cover his still messy hair. “See ya soon, Mr Whiskers! Don’t scratch the sofa again please!” To which the receiver of the message replied with a meow, and a tilt of a head towards the sofa.

* * *

Joseph drops a pile of newspapers onto the little boy’s arms. Naib struggled on holding them all before he ultimately fell on his bottom with a loud thud and hiss. Joseph giggles at the sight before helping him out. “Sorry Spring, I thought you said you’re strong enough to carry those newspapers?”  
  
“Well, I am! But not when you just dropped the whole pack right into my arms!” The brunette pouted at the Photographer, which the latter replied with another giggle.

“I’ll keep that in mind then, Little Spring~” Joseph walks to his desk again, pulling out more packs of newspapers. “Send those to the usual customers and the Nightingale Shop, okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah! I know… Nightingale Shop for Norton, then Ms. Vera, after that to the usual customers, then…” He paused a bit, a soft flush of red creeps to his cheeks. “Also stop calling me ‘Spring’! My name is Naib, yanno!” followed by a pout.

Joseph laughed as he stack more newspaper on top of the desk. “I’ll keep that in mind then….” A pause “…Spring~”

Naib pouted even more. He put several rolled newspaper into his satchel while his other hand holds the rest. He grabbed the doorknob and walks out with a shout “See you soon, Macbeth!” an runs.

“CALL ME JOSEPH!!!”

* * *

“Is that all?” Naib asked the man in front of him who is counting the newspaper stack and replied with a nod and a grin.

“You were late, though. What happened? Did Mr Whiskers threw a tantrum last night and kept you up till past midnight?”  
  
“Quite the opposite actually. He was the one waking me up” Naib laughs and scratches the back of his head. He skimmed through the snacks in front of him “Do you still have any sweets, Norton?”

“Obviously, The usual? One chocolate donut?” Norton said as he grabbed a clamp to take the donuts. Naib shake his head at him, causing Norton to raise an eyebrow.

“Actually…” Naib fiddled his fingers shyly, then looks up at him. “Can I buy two donuts? One chocolate and one coffee flavored…”

Norton raised another eyebrow and shrugs. “Sure, why not? That’s unusual though” He grab a chocolate donut and a coffee flavored donut and puts it inside the paperbag. “Oh, is it for Sir—“  
  
“SHHH SHH SHH!! Yes! It’s for him!” His face turns as red as a boiled crab as he tried to shush Norton up. The man in front of him stared in amusement and let out a soft chuckle. Quickly pushing his hands away from his face.

“Alright alright. I ain’t butting in your little love story. Or, crush story?” He laughed as he gave the brunette his paperbag. “’am actually pretty proud of you~ Finally trying to do the first move~”  
  
“It’s not a love story! Or a crush story, okay? I just want to buy him a donut! What’s wrong with that?” He huffed and pays for the donuts. “What about you and Andrew?? That’s the real love story here!”

“Hey, I didn’t ask you to bring of my love life, okay?” Norton sighed, smacking the brunette’s head with the clamp “Besides, he’s a busy choir boy who have to help that ‘Sir’ of yours in his little experiment. Good thing he’s not his actual assistant.”

Naib huffs and laughs. Andrew was indeed an ordinary choir boy. Yet one day his name appeared in the newspapers as he was involved in a scientific experiment as a judge, a jury, or what of some sort. Nothing big. Just two science maniacs who want to prove that they’re better than their opponents and the only way to prove it is to declare a competition. The rumors said one of them managed to combine a lady with a snake and a human with reptile genetics as a science experiment. No one died, thankfully. Just two mutants roaming around town enjoying life, nothing wrong with that at all.

“I better send the rest of the newspapers now. Miss Vera would be upset if I didn’t send her newspapers filled of rumors” the brunette snorted and turned around. “See you soon, Norton!”

“Take care, Naib! If you saw Andrew tell him I love him~!”

“Ew!! Why I should be the one sending the message???” Naib laughed and walks out of the store, adding another thing on his list ‘Tell Andrew that Norton loves him”

* * *

Naib walks out of the luxurious beige house. Sending newspapers to Ms Vera will always end up with him having to update her about the newest gossips, as well as her showing her newest perfume creation. Naib isn’t the one to be fixated in fragrance, but he have to admit that her newest creation did smelled nice. Naib thought the name ‘Sand of Time’ is a bit confusing. Maybe he could ask about it next week when he delivers the newest newspapers.

Noon comes faster than he thought it would. He quickened his running pace as he saw the maroon colored building up a head. A smile slipped on his face as he saw the familiar oak door. Naib loves doing his job, more of because it’s the only reason he can come up with to visit the house located near the woods without anyone raising an eyebrow at him. A soft knock on the door as a wide smile appeared on his face, heart beating faster thanks to running a lot.

_Badum! Badum!_

Or maybe because of something else?

“Wait a sec!!” A raspy yet gentle voice can be heard from inside, causing his smile go brighter. After a few clink and stomps, he can hear the door being unlocked and opened.

A tall man, just a little bit taller than him by a few centimeters, was the first thing he saw. Strawberry blonde hair with darker ends in a beautiful hue makes the man look like he just burned those parts (and probably did) in an odd way. One eye covered in bandages while the other one shines like the cobalt. A fang poked out of his upper lips, curled into a smile that made Naib sure he’s melting. “Naib! It’s been awhile!! Where have you been?”

“Ah, Sir Luca… we met last week, remember?” He smiles, knowing well about the condition the man in front of him have. Short memory loss, he said, caused by one of his invention from exploding right when he poured some chemical liquid in it, he forgot what it is. The news spread quicker than his assistant, Demi’s gossips. Dr Dyer even have to force him to stay in bed because he kept on doing wild experiments with alchemy and science for the whole week. Naib wasn’t in town yet at that time.

The cheeky man raised an eyebrow, then lets out a laugh. “Oh! Really? My, my head was too busy playing with electricity and all, I forgot!” He snorted. “But they ain’t calling me ‘Electrolysis’ for nothing~” Luca wiggled his index finger at Naib, which the latter replied with a chuckle.

“Here’s the weekly newspaper, Sir” Naib gave him his newspaper and Luca took it happily, and Naib swears he felt Luca’s fingers touching his and sending him to a shiver. But apparently Luca didn’t noticed it.

“Thanks a lot, Naib. And don’t call me sir. I’m only older than you by two years!” The man laughed and headed inside. “Well, thanks a lot! Now I—“

“W-Wait!!” Naib stopped the man from going inside. Luca looks at him in confusion and turned back to him, flashing him the same toothy grin that Naib adores oh so much.

“What is it, Lil Spring?” Luca cocked his head at Naib, smiling as he wait for an answer. Naib gulped a bit and reached to his satchel.

_Come on… you can do it…_

“I uh…. I bought you donuts…” he pulls out the squished paperbag to him, blushing faintly. “I remember you liked coffee donuts, but you said you were too busy to buy one from Nightingale Shop… so…”  
  
Luca looked at the paperbag, gaping his mouth into a small ‘o’. He takes the paperbag and smiled.

“My, thank you! How can you remem—oh wait, of course you do! You’re not me!” He laughed softly and pats Naib’s shoulder, which made the latter yelped.

“Thank you for this, Naib. I really appreciate it~” He smiled and went inside, shouting “SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!!”

That small pat on his shoulder was enough to send him surprised. When he came back to his senses, he realized that Luca did just took his chocolate donut with him. Naib can’t help but smiled wide, right before running back to the town and continues his work with a squeal.

Guess he needs to go back to Norton for extra donuts. Hope he’ll let him take one for free

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I write something, so let's start with my second best ship so I won't feel guilty when I butchered this HAHAHAHA
> 
> If you want to see me ramble more about these two, feel free to check my IG and Twitter, @khalico_cat !!


End file.
